


Finding Comfort

by elladansgirl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer is not handling things well and the twins are more than willing to help him forget things for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sally Daer for the 2010 My Slashy Valentine Exchange

The battle was over at least for the moment. The tension could still be felt in the air as everyone waited for the next move to be made. Would it be them who advanced first or would it be the enemy? No one knew for sure and for some, it made them restless.

 

Eomer, was fighting his own battles. Only this time the enemy he could not seem to defeat was his own mind, his own thoughts and most of all, his own worries. As he looked around him, he saw the faces of those he had trained with for years. Warriors he knew to be loyal to him and his family. They too, we restless but he had not failed to see the hope in their eyes. Hope that he was not so sure he could share or even wanted to.

 

What hope could he find or hold onto. His cousin, Theodred, was dead. His uncle and King of Rohan had also fallen in this last battle. That alone would have been bad enough to deal with but then there had been his sister’s foolish actions.

 

“ Stubborn” He cursed out loud as he kicked over an empty bucket that had been in his path. Eowyn had always been hard headed and strong willed but this time she had gone too far.

 

“ What was she thinking?” He growled, though he already knew the answer. Somehow he had always known. It had been only a matter of time before she had done something as foolish as she had. Had she been out to prove herself? Or had it been truly her wish to defend those she cared about? He was not sure he really wanted to know. Whatever her reasons had been it had ended with injury. Of all enemies she could have faced, she chose the witch king himself.

 

“Stubborn!” he hissed again, his thoughts drifting to how he had found her. His worst fears had taken over at that moment and he’d been sure she had died along the rest of his family. Thankfully he had been wrong, however there was still that chance she would perish. Aragorn had, in so many words, assured him she would heal. Eomer wanted to believe him, yet until he saw Eowyn awake and moving then he was not so convinced that all would be well.

 

“You do not wish to celebrate a victory with your men?” A soothing voice had pulled Eomer from his thoughts. Turning, expecting to see someone, anyone, yet he saw no one.

 

A light chuckled was heard just seconds before the elf had dropped to his feet in front of Eomer. Looking up, Eomer saw only the ruins of what had once been an out building. Surely no one had been able to make their way inside. However he had since learned to never underestimate an elf.

 

“What reason is there to celebrate?” Eomer finally asked. He knew this elf was one of the twin sons of Elrond, though he could not say which one.

 

“ Elladan.” The elf replied, grinning slightly. He’d seen that question in many eyes lately. “ And to answer your question. Any victory is still a victory, no matter how small.”

 

“Do you consider losing family to be a victory?” Eomer challenged. He almost apologized for sounding rude and snappy when the elf had merely raised his eyebrow.

 

“ Would the fallen members of your family wish to see you pouting about?” Elladan challenged in return. “ Or would they have you celebrate with those of your men that have survived?” He added.

 

Eomer could not have said what angered him more. The fact that the elf was right, or that he felt the need to sound as casual as he pointed the fact out to Eomer.

 

“What I do not need is..” Eomer started but had been interrupted as Elladan had stepped closer.

 

“ Then what is it you do need Eomer of Rohan?” Elladan asked. The only reply he received was Eomer walking away.

 

“He is hurting.” Came from a voice from behind Elladan. He did not need to turn to know his twin was behind him

 

“ I am aware of this.” Elladan replied.

 

“ I assume you know ways to help him’ Elrohir stated, knowing his twin better than anyone

 

“Of course.” Elladan replied, finally turning to face his mirror image. “But not now.” He said.

 

With one last look over his shoulder, glancing in the direction that Eomer had gone, Elladan left with Elrohir. He would search for, and find, Eomer when the time was right.

 

~ * ~

 

Eomer had lost count on how many drinks he had already had, nor did he really care how many. The more he drank the better he felt. Eowyn had yet to open her eyes and he had grown tired of hearing condolences from others. Tired of hearing everyone say how sorry they were about his family. He sure they were yet none more than he was. He shook his head as he lifted his glass once more and finished the rest of the drink in one long sip, then called for more. He was not aware of the two sets of eyes that were watching his every move.

 

“I never understand why the mortals prefer to mourn the dead instead of enjoying the living.” Elrohir commented quietly so only his twin had heard

 

“ Have we not done the same before?” Elladan questioned. “ Have we not gone out to seek revenge when we should have been home with our own family?”

 

“ That is not the same, Elladan.” The younger twin replied “ and the circumstances were much different.”

 

“ Perhaps.” Elladan nodded as he turned to watch Eomer once more. When the barmaid had brought Eomer yet another drink, he shook his head. “Enough of this.” He said as he got up. Leaving his twin watching him with an arched eyebrow.

 

“It will not help.” Elladan said, pushing some empty glass out of the way before he sat on the edge of the table right in front of Eomer

 

“ I say it does.” Eomer replied harshly.

 

“ What it will do is make your thoughts even darker, more persist and even clouded.” Elladan replied casually. “ If they have not turned this way already.”

 

“ Well would that not be my own fault then?” Eomer questioned as he reached for his drink. He glared at Elladan as the elf’s move had been faster and he’d been able to move the glass out of Eomer’s reach.

 

“ Is it not my choice to wish to forget, even if just for a little while?” he asked, angrily

 

“If you wish to forget, there are better ways.” Elladan pointed out. “ And the after effects are far more pleasurable.” He added, having heard his twins light chuckled from across the room.

 

“You know..” Eomer paused, looking up at the elf in front of him. He was never sure which twin he was speaking with

 

“ Elladan.” The oldest twin chuckled

 

“ Well you know, Elladan.” He continued. “ That almost sounded like you were propositioning me.”

 

Elladan’s grin could only be described as wicked, very wicked as he glanced first over at his twin. Slowly, he leaned closer to Eomer. He had not failed to notice how the man had tilted his head slightly. Whether it was done on purpose or not, he was not sure.

 

“ I was.” He said quietly into Eomer’s ear, almost chuckling when he felt Eomer shiver slightly

 

“I am too far drunk to..” Eomer said but was once again interrupted as the other twin had arrived.

 

“ Take this.” Elrohir said, handing him a warm cup of tea. “ It has out father’s special herbs mixed with it.” He added

 

“ And what will that do?” Eomer asked, looking into the cup. He was a warrior. He drank ale and whiskey, no tea.

 

“It will reverse the effects of your drinks.” Elladan said “ and will put an end to any hangover. We, ourselves, have had to use this many times.”

“ Ale does not affect elves.” Eomer said, “ I’ve seen Legolas drink even more than a dwarf.”

 

Both twins laughed as Eomer sipped the warm drink slowly. Elladan gave his twin an amused before they both turned to face Eomer.

 

“ It affects us.” Elladan told him “ only it takes allot more than any mortal can handle.”

 

“ Or dwarf it would seem.” Elrohir added, laughing quietly “ though Gimli, I am sure would disagree.”

 

 

The twins watched quietly as Eomer managed to finish the rest of the drink. They both knew it would take no more than a few minutes before the herbs would take effect.

 

“Now come.” Elladan said as both twins slide from the table, each one standing on either side of Eomer.

 

“ Where?” Eomer asked as he stood with them

 

“ To forget.” Elrohir was the one who replied as they walked from the drinking hall.

 

~ *~

 

 

Eomer had not said a word as the three of them walked to the far end of the guest wing. Since no longer feeling any effects of his earlier drinking, he was once again left with too many thoughts running through his mind, to many questions. None of which he wanted to find answers for just yet.

 

“We do know how you feel.” One of the twins said as they entered the guest bedroom. “ Though we may not show it, we to have mourned for our dead.”

 

“ This is not the time to let your grief consume you.” The other twin spoke as he walked up behind Eomer. “ What good would you be to your men if you mind is elsewhere during the battle that has yet to come.”

 

“ And if I do not wish to fight?” Eomer replied, his eyes closing as his felt a set of arms wrapping around his waist. 

 

“You would anyway.” Elladan said, stepping in front of the man. “Even in the darkest of moods, you would never let others stand alone.” He added. He’d caught the slight nod in reply from Eomer but was too focused on working opening the man’s tunic.

 

A small moan made Elladan grin as he watched Elrohir slide his hands slowly over Eomer’s exposed chest as Elladan pushed the tunic off and let it drop to the floor beside them.

 

“ I do not know if I can leave..” Eomer’s sentence was never finished as his laces were being pulled open. He was well aware of how obviously aroused he was. Dropping his head back, he rested on the shoulder of the elf behind him only to have his neck nibbled on slowly.

 

“Is this how you plan to make me forget?” He managed to ask, moaning as his leggings were removed.

 

“Yes.” Both Elladan and Elrohir had replied in unison, their hands now taking their time in exploring every inch of Eomer that they could reach.

 

Eomer heard himself chuckle at their reply. He wondered if they often replied together often. This had been his last coherent thought. His growled echoed across the room as his arousal was slowly sheathed into a warm, wet mouth. He could only briefly watch as Elladan ran his hands over Eomer’s hips as he pleasured him. Once again, his head dropped back onto Elrohir’s shoulder, thankful for the support behind him. Had there not been anyway, he’d have already dropped to the floor.

 

“Elladan.” The younger twin groaned as he had pressed himself up against Eomer. “ Bed.” He breathed. Eomer’s moans and groans were having their own effect on Elrohir and his patience had been running out.

 

Having been enjoying himself, Elladan pulled back slowly. He grinned at Eomer’s disapproving groan but the man let himself be lead over to the large bed. It was Elladan who curled up with Eomer on the bed, kissing him deeply. Noticing that Elrohir had yet to join them, they both looked over, both moaning as Elrohir had taken his time in getting undressed.

 

Eomer, having reached down to take himself into his own hand, moaned again as Elrohir took his time looking him over. His hand was suddenly pushed away and Elladan’s hand gripped him tightly and slowly, teasingly worked its way up and down his hard length.

 

Once Elrohir had finally moved into the bed with them, He took his own turn in kissing Eomer. A kiss that had them both breathless by the time it had ended. His hand had joined with that of his twins and together they expertly teased Eomer. One twin, slowly stroking him while the other trailed the tips of his fingers over the head of the arousal. Both twins heard Eomer’s moans and the way he was now pleading with them, yet they refused to be rushed.

 

“This is torture. Eomer growled as they continued to work him at their own pace. A pace that was much too slow for his taste. He knew they heard him and once again they chose to ignore him. He found some relief when his arousal was once again taken into one of their mouths. He could not tell which twin it was at and that point, he truly did not care.

 

Elladan watched his twin for a moment then turned his head and nipped along Eomer’s neck. He made his way down across his chest. It was no easy task, however. Not with the way Eomer continued to arch his back or even when he writhed against the bed. He enjoyed the sound of Eomer’s deep growl when Elladan found and licked the man’s hard nipple.

 

Not wanting to have Eomer finish too soon, Elrohir pulled his head up and moved to lie beside him, placing Eomer between the twins. As his twin toyed with one nipple, Elrohir moved to do the same with the other one.

 

There was no way Eomer would take much more. The twins were too skilled this way and were relentless in their teasing. He was only vaguely aware of being pulled closer to one of them then found himself on top of the younger of the twins. He could not say who’s cry of pleasure had been louder as hard flesh was pressed against hard flesh. Had his eyes not already been closed, they would have rolled back into his head. Eomer was sure they had anyway. 

Unable to keep from moving, Eomer had pressed against Elrohir again, this time while rocking his hips slowly. They both moaned as their arousals grazed against each other. Having heard the rumour about an elf’s ears. Eomer tilted his head and sucked on the pointed tip. If Elrohir shouted of pleasure were anything to judge by, Eomer would say that the rumours were indeed true. The more he sucked and licked on Elrohir’s ear the louder the cried became and it did not take long before the elf beneath him was pleading with him for more.

 

“It is best not to make him wait” Elladan whispered into Eomer’s ear as he pressed against him from behind “ he is not the most patient of elves.”

 

How Eomer managed to take the time to prepare Elrohir he will never know. As he prepared the youngest twin, the oldest was doing just the same to him. He was painfully hard now, in fact they all were.

 

“ Now” Elrohir growled, pulling Eomer to him and kissing him hard. He was past the point of being able to wait now. The kiss ended quickly as Elrohir shouted with pleasure as Eomer had entered him. The room was soon filled with Eomer’s own cries of pleasure, letting Elrohir know that Elladan had also not wasted any more time.

 

Eomer was glad the twins had chosen a room at the far end of the wing. Neither of them were quiet lovers, nor was he for that matter. With each thrust forward had Eomer groaning loudly as he felt how deeply he moved inside Elrohir. Each time he pulled back, he pushed back into Elladan and felt the elf move deeper inside him, making him shout with pleasure. No matter which direction he moved in, it brought him even more pleasure each time he moved.

 

As their breathing deepened, groans became louder and deeper and thrust began to be more wild, moving deeper yet harder at the same time. Reaching down between them, Eomer took Elrohir into his hand and stroked along his length. He felt Elladan’s hands glide over his chest until his nipples were pinched and pulled. It was more then he could handle. It was more than any of them take.

 

It could not be told who reached their limit first, nor did it really matter to any of them. Eomer stayed buried deep inside Elrohir as the pleasure moved through him, while Elladan continued to thrust hard and deep into Eomer until they all collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard and enjoying , as Elladan had earlier called it, the after effects.

 

~ * ~

 

The call to arms had once again been places. Those who could fight were ready and willing to ride out and meet the enemy. Once again, Eomer was among them. Proud to stand alongside his fellow warriors and more importantly, his friends, both new and old ones.

 

Daring a glance at the twins, He could not help but admire the sight of them. Dressed in full elven armour, their faces showing no emotion, not even fear. Eomer had almost looked away when Elladan had turned to glance his way. The oldest of the twins gave him a slight nod in greeting. Though Eomer was sure he’d seen Elladan wink as well.

 

There had been no promises when the twins left the room that night, Nor had Eomer given any. They had come to him with an offer of comfort and friendship, though he felt they had given him much more than either of them had realised.

 

Eomer wondered if he would be lucky enough to spend time with them again after this, though that all would all depend on whether or not this battle would be won.

 

And whether or not Eomer survived to see victory.


End file.
